Nico and Will Parenthood 101
by Littlemacca
Summary: AU SOLANGELO. Will viaja hasta un pequeño pueblo de Irlanda para trabajar como médico rural. Uno de sus pacientes será Nico, un famoso artista que vive en su mansión apartado del mundo a excepción de la compañía de la pequeña Chiara.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Nico y Will pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi mente traviesa.**

 **Advertencia:** Sí, en efecto, éste es un nuevo fic que escribo con Nico como artista. No puedo luchar contra mí misma, lo siento. Aunque aviso que en este fic será bastante OoC pero me apetecía jugar con otras variables de su personalidad.

* * *

 **I**

 **Él médico.**

A simple vista, podía confirmar que el pueblo era todo lo que se le había prometido. Pequeño, muy pequeño. Al mismo tiempo, pintoresco y hogareño. Todos los edificios eran pareados, con fachadas de piedra, puertas y ventanas de madera pintadas de alegres colores, maceteros con flores decorando las entradas, accesibles por bonitos caminitos de piedra. Aunque sólo había visto a un par de viejecitos por la calle desde que había entrado con su coche en él, tenía pinta de ser un lugar donde la gente era feliz. Esperaba que él también pudiera serlo.

Estaba nervioso. Muerto de nervios, en realidad. Aquella era una decisión que había tomado por instinto, y a pesar de todas las cejas levantadas él había confirmado que estaba seguro. Y en realidad, estaba de todo menos aquello. Ahora, cuando había entrado en el pueblo, se daba cuenta.

Circulaba muy despacio, ya que desde hacía unos cuantos kilómetros el GPS de su móvil había dejado de funcionar correctamente. El núcleo del pueblo era aquello que se dice cuatro calles mal contadas, por lo que no le costó identificar la dirección que le habían indicado. Lo que hacía era fijarse en los números. Metros antes de llegar, sin embargo, ya veía al que imaginaba que sería su comité de bienvenida. Reconoció al doctor Rowan en seguida; en la ciudad, se habían entrevistado en persona. La que le acompañaba debía ser su esposa, la que era a su vez su asistente. Aparcó el coche donde le indicaron y se bajó.

—Buenos días, doctor Rowan —dijo antes de que se dieran la mano.

—Doctor Solace —dijo el médico—. Te presento a mi esposa, Siobhán. Y bueno, aquí tienes la que será tu casa —dijo con una sonrisa, señalando el edificio que tenía tras él.

 _Casa del médico_ , se leía en una placa que había en el murete de piedra de la entrada. La casa era antigua, como las demás. Grande, no inmensa, pero sí que muy grande para vivir él sólo. El doctor Rowan había vivido allí durante más de 20 años, después se había mudado con él su esposa, que anteriormente sólo había sido su asistente, y luego habían tenido tres hijas. Él, sin embargo, viviría sólo.

—Me imagino lo que debes estar pensando —dijo el doctor, cuando ya estuvieron solos. Le habían estado enseñando la casa en conjunto (la mayoría de las explicaciones las daba Siobhán, que era quien había decorado el lugar), pero una vez llegaron a la parte de la consulta, se habían quedado los dos a solas—. Yo era de aquí, aunque estuve estudiando Medicina en la Universidad de Dublín. Me acababa de graduar cuando el doctor Cummins sufrió aquel funesto ataque al corazón. La primera noche en esta casa fue… —suspiró— fui incapaz de dormir. Había visto esta casa en incontables ocasiones, había venido como paciente y acompañante, había pasado por delante para ir a hacer los recados. Pero estar dentro de ella, a solas, la primera noche, pensando en que estas paredes suponían la historia de la Medicina de todo un pueblo… a ver, no quiero asustarte con esto. Sólo quiero decirte que sé que te costará, pero al mismo tiempo sé que se te pasará pronto. Este trabajo no es como ninguna de las prácticas que habrás hecho. Es mil veces más gratificante. Y vamos —en este punto fue cuando palmeó su hombro—, eres joven y guapo, seguro que pronto podrás formar una familia. Sé más de una soltera del pueblo que estará interesada en conocer al nuevo médico. No me extrañaría si esta semana tienes muchas visitas… yo también las tuve, menudos tiempos aquellos, je je.

Will rió con él. Lo cierto era que aquellas palabras habían logrado aflojar un poco su nerviosismo.

Comieron juntos. El joven médico, el matrimonio y las hijas. Todos le ayudaron a meter sus cajas, aunque Will había insistido en que no hacía falta. Después, se despidieron, aunque el doctor Rowan le dijo que siempre estaría dispuesto a atender sus llamadas. Le volvió a dar ánimos. Y después, se marcharon y se quedaron solos. Era curioso cómo aquella familia irlandesa de un pueblo tan pequeño se marchaba a Estados Unidos, el gran país del que Will había huido hacía años.

X.X.X

No habían transcurrido ni dos horas. Will había empezado a abrir sus cajas, había llevado algunas a los lugares donde las acabaría desempaquetando en algún momento indeterminado, pero no había hecho nada más. Se había echado al sofá, que era realmente cómodo, y se había quedado dormido. Las noches anteriores apenas había dormido a causa de su nerviosismo.

Al principio, cuando sonó el timbre, no lo reconoció. A su subconsciente le parecía el timbre que podía sonar en una película que estaban echando en aquel momento en la tele, así que no le hizo caso. En cambio, cuando notó pasos que se le aproximaban sí que se sobresaltó.

—¿Quién eres? —gritó él, en estado de alerta. Con tan solo un parpadeo se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, de que se había quedado dormido.

—Hola, soy Caitlin. Tu asistente. Perdón por haberte asustado. Había tocado al timbre y pensaba que igual no estabas… y como te he traído unas cosas iba a dejarlas por aquí.

—¿Mi asistente? —Will se llevó una mano al pelo y se lo alborotó, seguía pestañeando a causa del sueñecito que se había echado mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. A pesar de su ropa, excesivamente formal, no parecía haber llegado ni siquiera a la veintena. Era pequeña y muy delgada—. Oh, sí, claro. Esto… perdona por haberte gritado, no esperaba… no te conocía.

—No pasa nada, lo entiendo —ella mostró una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo has entrado? Creía que había cerrado la puerta…

—La puerta trasera —aclaró rápidamente ella, que ya se había girado y estaba camino a lo que si Will no recordaba mal se trataba de la cocina. Sin saber qué hacer, decidió seguirla—. Aquí no solemos cerrar las puertas, he de decirte. Y la consulta del médico… menos aún.

—Va…le —él asintió, tratando de asimilar la información. Estaba claro que aquella noche, en efecto, no dormiría—. ¿La gente llamará al menos antes de entrar, no?

La chica lo debió tomar como pregunta retórica, pues no dijo nada.

—Te he traído unas cuantas cosas de comer. Acordamos que los Rowan te dejarían cosas básicas para la casa, pero que los del pueblo pondríamos la comida.

—Pero puedo ir a comprármela yo…

De nuevo, Caitlin sonrió. Aquellas sonrisas parecían decirle que le quedaba demasiado por aprender.

—Es una muestra de agradecimiento por el hecho de que vengas aquí. Cuando los Rowan anunciaron que se marcharían… todo el pueblo se alarmó. Muchos pueblos pequeños como éste están perdiendo a sus médicos rurales. Cuando se anunció que vendrías, todo el mundo se alegró mucho. Que no te extrañe si te avasallan a visitas, como mínimo durante el primer mes. Se les dijo que vendrías mañana, pero hay algunos que ya te han visto llegar. Todos ya empiezan a hablar de ti. Les he pedido, más bien obligado, que te dejen descansar por hoy.

Will trató de asimilar aquella información:

—Muchas gracias, Caitlin. Parece que tendrás que enseñarme muchas cosas.

—Para eso estoy aquí —de nuevo, aquella sonrisa.

—Heterocromía —dijo él al verla por primera vez tan de cerca. Tenía un ojo azul cielo, otro marrón con toques dorados—. ¿Congénita o adquirida?

—Congénita —dijo ella.

Al notar que parecía haberla avergonzado al evidenciar su rareza, él le aseguró:

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos.

—Gracias —dijo ella antes de sonrojarse y volver a ponerse de espaldas a él.

Su reacción le hizo pensar de inmediato en la advertencia del doctor Rowan. Fue por eso que le preguntó:

—¿Tienes novio, Caitlin? —de inmediato, se arrepintió de la elección de pregunta—. Quiero decir que… una chica tan guapa como tú… —se calló. No. Aquél definitivamente no era su día.

—No, no lo tengo. Me fui a estudiar a Dublín y volví el año pasado —dijo a modo de explicación.

—Escucha, lo siento. No sé por qué te he preguntado eso… no tenía por qué. Verás, estoy estresado por toda esta situación nueva. Si no tienes nada más que dejarme, será mejor que me ponga con mis cajas y me despeje un poco…

—Oh, no pasa nada. Créeme, aquí preguntan cosas que la gente de ciudad podría considerar mucho más fuertes. Es un pueblo pequeño lleno de viejas cotillas. Mi abuela la que más. Y no te preocupes por las cajas, si he venido precisamente a ayudarte.

—No, no hace falta… —Sabía que se trataba de un gesto de amabilidad, pero la idea de que una completa desconocida se pusiese a ayudarle a desempaquetar sus pertenencias no le agradó. No le apetecía que se pusiesen a rebuscar en su vida. Así que decidió cambiar de tema—. Además, pensaba en volver a Dublín ahora que aún es temprano e ir a por el resto. El alquiler de donde estaba viviendo me vence esta misma semana.

—Puedo acompañarte —replicó de forma resuelta—. Me imagino que aún te quedarán unas cuantas cajas, porque por lo que he visto aquí hay más bien poco. Tengo una furgoneta, ahí te cabrá el resto. Por el camino puedo ir poniéndote al día de todo. Créeme, todo es mucho. El doctor Rowan me ha dejado muchas notas para ti, y aún hay mucho más.

Ahí fue cuando se confirmó algo en lo que no había pensado hasta el momento: a partir de aquel día, la vida de Will tendría poca intimidad. Esperaba que de verdad su trabajo resultara gratificante, ya que el resto…

—Si no es molestia, me harías un gran favor —dijo, sabiendo que era la respuesta que ella esperaba que dijera.

—¡En absoluto! ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Tiene poca chicha, pero una introducción era necesaria. En el próximo capítulo ya conoceremos a Nico. Aunque mis promesas valgan bien poco, actualizaré muy pronto, lo prometo.

P.D. soy consciente de que el título del fic apesta. No se me ocurría nada más y este capítulo ya me quemaba en las manos porque tengo ya casi terminado el segundo. Se aceptan sugerencias de algo mejor.

 **Larga vida al Solangelo.**


	2. Capítulo II

**II**

 **La niña y el artista.**

En sus primeros días en el cargo, el doctor Solace recibió muchísimas visitas en su consulta, pero él mismo tuvo que hacer algunas otras. Además del núcleo principal de la población, el término municipal contaba con diversas casa diseminadas a las que generalmente debería atender a domicilio. La mayoría de sus habitantes eran personas mayores, incluso más que los del pueblo. Pero como en toda regla, existen excepciones.

Antes de cada visita Caitlin le ponía en antecedentes sobre los habitantes de cada domicilio, mas en aquella ocasión Will decidió actuar por su cuenta. Había terminado con las visitas de aquel día mucho antes de lo esperado, y fue en el interior de su vehículo que se puso a hojear la antigua agenda del doctor Rowan. Entonces fue cuando vio una anotación para aquella misma fecha: _di Angelo_. El doctor era muy metódico, por lo que en el apartado del directorio encontró fácilmente su dirección. No indicaba nada más, y a Will le dejó intrigado, por lo que decidió acudir aquel mismo día.

La edificación se encontraba mucho más alejada que el resto, en la parte más cercana a la costa. La casa era distinta a todas las demás. Se trataba de una edificación nueva con un diseño moderno e industrial, que debía haber costado no poco dinero. Estaba rodeada por una valla alta que a su vez tenía alrededor unos tupidos arbustos que conferían mayor intimidad a la construcción. En el telefonillo, ponía de nuevo aquel peculiar apellido: di Angelo.

Se había esperado a un hombre mayor. Debido al aspecto del lugar, tal vez un arquitecto adinerado, pero quien le abrió la puerta fue una simple niña. Tenía unos enormes ojos marrones enmarcados por espesas pestañas que acaparaban la atención de todo su rostro infantil. En realidad lo que más sorprendía era que parecían ojos de mujer mayor. Por contraste, las dos trenzas oscuras a ambos lados de la cara y la sudadera en un vibrante tono fucsia eran un recordatorio de su verdadera edad. Unos enormes auriculares tipo casco en amarillo limón adornaban su cuello.

—¿Seguro que eres el doctor? —preguntó la niña de forma inquisitiva, ya que también le había estado analizando de arriba abajo.

—Sí. El doctor Rowan se ha trasladado. Soy el doctor Solace.

—¿No eres demasiado joven? ¿Tienes algún documento que lo acredite para demostrármelo?

Sorprendido ante tantas dudas, respondió con torpeza:

—Bueno, sí, pero no aquí… Espera, tengo la agenda del doctor Rowan, en ella pone que tenía una cita para este día… está en el coche.

—La cita fue cancelada —fue su respuesta tajante.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Es que… di Angelo no está aquí? —seguía sin saber si di Angelo era hombre o mujer, también desconocía su edad, por lo que decidió no jugársela.

—Sí, pero está durmiendo. Llamó hace unos días a tu asistente para cancelar la cita porque hoy tenía que llevarme a una audición de violonchelo. En realidad… habría que despertarle. Si no, no llegaremos. Acompáñame. Voy a por mi instrumento.

La niña se metió dentro de la casa y Will optó por seguirla. Era una situación incómoda, pero con dos semanas de experiencia haciendo visitas a domicilio, ya estaba más que acostumbrado. La gente solía meterse en su casa tranquilamente esperando a que él les siguiera con la misma naturalidad.

Así, llegó con la niña a la que debía ser la sala de estar. Era muy grande, con ventanales que iban del techo al suelo, y su mobiliario tan escaso acrecentaba su amplitud. Además de unas escaleras minimalistas que debían llevar a una buhardilla, tan sólo había un gran sofá, un par de sillones y una mesilla de café. La niña desplegó un cuadro de controles que apareció en una de las paredes aparentemente de la nada y ella se puso a manipular. Finalmente presionó un botón y comenzó a decir:

—Tienes que despertarte. Está aquí el doctor. Y tenemos a las 15:00 la audición del chelo.

Presionó otro botón y se giró para mirarle una vez más.

—Con esto creo que se despertará. Pero si no, deberías ir a su habitación. La del fondo del pasillo —aclaró—. Mientras, yo subiré a por mis cosas.

De nuevo, no se trataba de lo más raro que la gente de aquel pequeño y peculiar pueblo le había pedido. Ya se lo habían explicado pero poco a poco comenzaba a asumirlo. Su trabajo, la mayor parte del tiempo, más que de doctor sería de terapeuta.

Se quedó a solas y él esperó, y fue así como descubrió que el protagonista indiscutible de la estancia era un enorme cuadro hacia el cual miraban los sofás. A pesar de su tamaño tan sólo tenía a dos figuras en él. Dos guerreros, que parecían de la antigua Grecia, uno recostado, con gesto de dolor, y el otro arrodillado ante él; vendaba su herida. En sus rostros se veía el dolor, el padecimiento por el otro, y al mismo tiempo el deseo, una pasión que parecía venir de largo tiempo atrás. Perdido en sus miradas, pensó ¿no serían aquellos los famosos Aquiles y Patroclo? Al acercarse más, pudo comprobar que la firma del cuadro decía di Angelo. Una vez más aquel apellido de dos palabras.

Fue cuando la leyó que escuchó sonido a sus espaldas.

— _Chiara! Dove sei? Chiara!_

El joven doctor se giró en el justo momento en el que un chico emergía del pasillo en un estado de alta agitación.

—¿Pero quién eres tú? —le preguntó, sorprendido de encontrarse a un desconocido en medio de su salón. Al instante se pasó las manos por los cabellos, largos, negros y alborotados, para echárselos hacia atrás.

—Will. Quiero decir, el doctor Solace. Pero, bueno, me llamo Will… Venía a ver al señor di Angelo… pero tu hermana… creo que se ha ido a buscar su violonchelo.

 _Will, ¿en serio acabas de tartamudear?_ —se autorecriminó—. _Ni siquiera es tan guapo… además que parece recién salido de la adolescencia._

—Chiara no es mi hermana —le replicó bruscamente—. Supongo que el señor al que buscas soy yo. Chiara! —gritó mirando en dirección a las escaleras.

— _Sono qui_ —la niña emergió en cuanto escuchó su nombre (casualidad o premeditación, quién sabe), violonchelo a la espalda (ocupaba más que ella) y una mochila en las manos.

—¿Cómo no me avisas antes? —preguntó el hombre… ¿chico? Parecía incluso más joven que Will y en aquel momento miraba en su dirección. No sabía si preguntaba que cómo era que no había dicho nada de la presencia del médico o de la hora de la audición de la niña.

—Lo he intentado, pero dormías profundamente, y como últimamente apenas descansas…

—Da igual. Tenemos que irnos ya. ¿Lo llevas todo?

Chiara le lanzó su mochila y asintió.

—Tú necesitas unos zapatos y las llaves del coche —le recordó.

—Cierto —dijo él, como si no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que además de en pijama (o lo que tenía pinta de serlo) iba descalzo.

La niña le mostró las llaves, que sacó de su bolsillo, aunque sólo para enseñárselas.

—Deberías desayunar algo.

 _¿Desayunar?_ , se dijo Will para sí.

—No hay tiempo para eso. Voy a por los zapatos. Espérame en el coche.

Él desapareció, y Chiara le preguntó a Will:

—¿Te vienes?

—¿Yo?

—Claro. Mientras me esperáis, podéis hablar de su salud y… esas cosas —añadió con una sonrisilla que el joven médico no supo descifrar.

La niña no le dejó pensárselo, simplemente se dirigió a una puerta que debía dar al garaje, de modo que Will la siguió. No parecía tener otra opción.

No le sorprendió encontrarse una gran sala con más de un vehículo con pinta de nuevo. La niña entró en un Audi negro del cual ocupó el asiento trasero. A su lado se apoyaba su instrumento.

—Ponte tú delante —le dijo al ver que no sabía cómo actuar.

De modo que le hizo caso. Al poco apareció di Angelo (aún no sabía su nombre de pila), que tomó asiento en el asiento del conductor. Sin perder un instante arrancó el vehículo y salió del garaje y la propiedad para así incorporarse a la carretera. Parecía que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Will a su lado.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Chiara.

—Quería dejarte descansar…

—No. Ya sabes que tú eres lo primero. Y perdóname, no he debido escuchar las alarmas.

—En realidad… te las he apagado yo. ¡Tenías que dormir! —se excusó rápidamente.

—¿Te sabes mi contraseña?

—Por supuesto —Will no tuvo que mirarla para saber que había rodado los ojos al responder.

—Pequeña bastarda inteligente… —dijo, sonriendo ante las risas que se escaparon de la boca de la niña.

Después de eso, ella se caló los auriculares amarillos en las orejas y se centró en el cuaderno que había llevado hasta entonces en el regazo.

—No me dijo el doctor Rowan que su suplente fuese un pollito recién salido de la facultad —dijo, al fin refiriéndose a él y de este modo afirmando que se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Un pollito? Me gradué hace dos años, para tu información. Y no soy suplente, soy médico titular. El doctor Rowan pidió un traslado y yo pedí el mío aquí.

Di Angelo efectuó una maniobra de adelantamiento (cabe mencionar que conducía como un loco a una velocidad descabellada, pero en aquel bólido la velocidad apenas se notaba) antes de decirle:

—¿Así que debo aplaudirte por pedir ser el médico de un pueblo perdido de 500 habitantes? Enhorabuena, señor doctor.

— _Nico, comportati!_ —exclamó Chiara, que a pesar de seguir ocupada en sus cosas parecía haberlo escuchado todo—. Debes perdonarle, Will. Su ex estudió Medicina y desde entonces desconfía de tu profesión.

—Chiara… —su nombre, dicho de aquella forma por Nico, suponía una advertencia con muchos significados.

Sin embargo, la niña hizo como si nada y pasó otra hoja de su cuaderno alegremente.

—¿Así que te llamas Nico? —Will rompió el silencio que les había acompañado durante varios minutos después de aquello.

—Sí —dijo el susodicho, que comenzaba a incorporarse a una salida de la autovía.

Pero en aquel coche no se dijo nada más hasta que Nico aparcó delante de lo que parecía ser un conservatorio de música y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Espérate aquí —le ordenó, claramente a él, a pesar de no dirigirle ni una mirada, pues Chiara ya se había bajado del vehículo.

Nico sacó el violonchelo de la niña y se lo cargó al hombro, y juntos fueron directos al edificio en el cual entraron. Menos de cinco minutos después salía Nico, que se apoyó en el marco de la ventanilla de Will (que previamente había abierto) para preguntarle:

—¿Te apetece tomar algo?

—Claro —replicó Will, aquella era su respuesta automática cuando sus pacientes le ofrecían cosas. Los primeros días había tratado de negarse, pero se había dado cuenta de que la relación era mucho más fluida cuando decía que sí.

Lo que no se esperaba es que Nico condujera hasta un Mcdonald's.

—No irás en serio… ¿Es otra forma de burlarte de mí?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Siempre que traigo a Chiara al conservatorio como Mcdonald's después.

—Es comida basura.

—¿En serio? —la expresión de Nico fue de absoluta perplejidad—. Supongo que sólo estudiando una carrera de seis años más una residencia se puede acceder a ese tipo de informaciones privilegiadas…

—Eres un capullo, ¿lo sabías? —soltó Will, le salió del corazón—. Bueno, no sé si lo serás con todo el mundo o sólo con los médicos, como ha dicho antes Chiara. ¿Tanto daño te hizo aquella chica? ¿Te dijo algo así como que con todo tu dinero no podías compensar tenerla pequeña o algo así?

Nico le lanzó una larga mirada, y después suspiró.

—Y luego dices que yo soy el capullo. Mira, puede que lo sea, eso no te lo voy a negar. Pero… en fin, nada.

Ante aquellas palabras, Will se quedó sin saber qué decir, y no fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que Nico estaba conduciendo el coche hacia otra parte que le preguntó:

—¿Y ahora adónde vamos?

—Has dicho que el Mcdonald's es comida basura. Te llevaré a otra parte.

—Oye, puedes comer donde quieras, yo sólo lo decía a modo de… consejo médico.

Nico soltó una pequeña risita cargada de ironía.

—¿Cuándo has dicho que soy un capullo y has sugerido que tengo la polla corta también estabas actuando en calidad de médico? Sólo por curiosidad, eh.

De nuevo, dejó a Will sin palabras.

—Supongo que…

—No te disculpes, doctor Solace. Soy muy consciente de que saco lo peor de cada persona. También entiendo que al estar en el coche llevando a una niña a su audición de música no recordaras que estabas en horas laborales. Además, debemos tener la misma edad. Es absolutamente comprensible.

Mientras decía esto, paraba el coche frente a un hotel que tenía pinta de ser el más lujoso de toda aquella pequeña ciudad.

—¿Bajamos?

Will estuvo a punto de preguntarle si les dejarían entrar con aquellas pintas (él iba informal, pero su atuendo tenía un pase. Nico, en cambio, parecía un mendigo en contraste con aquel lugar de etiqueta). Sin embargo, nada más entrar en el restaurante del hotel el maître le reconoció.

—Señor di Angelo. ¿La mesa de siempre? —aquel sitio debía costar lo suficiente como para que los empleados no pusiesen caras al verle de aquellas guisas, aquello estaba claro.

—Si está disponible —fue la lánguida respuesta carente de sentimiento del joven.

Les condujeron a una mesa en la terraza, que a aquellas horas estaba prácticamente vacía. Además, la mesa se encontraba especialmente apartada del resto. No fue hasta que habían pedido que volvieron a hablar, y fue cuando Nico le preguntó:

—¿Te parece este sitio lo suficientemente sano para tus estándares médicos?

—Ehh… me figuro.

Ante aquel comentario Nico sonrió.

—Esto, yo… no quería ofenderte —volvió a decirle Will, ya que se habían quedado de nuevo en silencio—. Bueno, eres tan parecido a Chiara que me imaginaba que eras el padre natural, se me había ocurrido…

—Chiara no es mi hija. Técnicamente es mi sobrina.

Will frunció el ceño ante aquel "técnicamente", que Nico aclaró a continuación.

—Su madre murió, así que ahora soy su tutor legal. Pero la quiero como si fuera mía —puntualizó—. Ahora bien, ¿cuántos años se supone que me echas? Para ser su padre… Dios, debí haber metido mi semen en una vagina a los 15. Creo que para hacer eso no estoy ni siquiera ahora lo suficientemente preparado.

Will se rió ante aquel comentario. Al mismo tiempo, no sabía si había comprendido bien lo que había dejado a entender con él.

—Sí, la edad supongo que no encajaba mucho… pero el parecido… tenéis exactamente los mismos ojos. Enormes y muy… expresivos —Will se calló al darse cuenta de que estaba gesticulando más de la cuenta para tratar de darse a entender. Para tratar de explicar cómo eran los ojos del otro chico. _Patético._

—Espero que sólo se me parezca en eso.

Entonces fue cuando llegó el camarero con su comida. Nico había pedido una enorme hamburguesa con un montón de patatas fritas (evidentemente, como el restaurante era de etiqueta, estaban dispuestas de la forma más artística y extraña). Will, en cambio, una ensalada. No era como si realmente tuviera hambre.

—No está ni la mitad de buena que las del Happy Meal pero, qué se le va a hacer —dijo Nico después de haber masticado un enorme bocado.

—No serías capaz de decírselo al chef.

—¿Eso es un reto? Créeme, se me conoce por hacer los comentarios más agrios —dijo, por alguna extraña razón, lleno de fanfarronería.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué los hago? Es fácil. Así la gente te deja en paz pronto. Pero tú eres mi médico, así que… sólo te lo haré cuando me saques de mis casillas. Me tendré que contener —le advirtió antes de seguir comiendo.

Era curioso, sí, Nico sabía ser desagradable, pero al mismo tiempo a ratos resultaba encantador. Quizás debía tener la culpa la calidez de aquellos ojos… aquellas largas pestañas o el color chocolate de sus iris.

Terminaron de comer (pagó Nico, que dejó una cuantiosa propina) y volvieron al Audi, donde esperaron un rato más a que saliera Chiara.

—¿Te dejó alguna advertencia el doctor Rowan sobre mí?

—Realmente no lo sé, tengo tu historial en la consulta… si he ido a tu casa ha sido al ver la agenda del doctor, teníais una cita.

—La cancelé…

—Lo sé. Debiste decírselo a mi asistente, pero yo estaba revisando la antigua agenda del doctor y queriendo hacer las cosas bien… han acabado mal.

—No realmente. Así hemos esperado a Chiara. Siento si tenías alguna otra visita prevista…

—No, qué va. ¿No entras a ver sus audiciones?

—Chiara no quiere. Dice que se pondría nerviosa al sentir mi nerviosismo sentado entre tanta gente desconocida —Nico se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón el móvil—. Es ella. En seguida estoy de vuelta —dijo antes de salir de nuevo del vehículo.

El regreso fue como la ida, Nico cargaba con el instrumento. La diferencia era que Chiara llevaba los auriculares calados y no hablaban entre ellos. Nico se puso al volante y sin decir nada inició el camino de vuelta. Fue cuando iban a mitad de trayecto que Chiara preguntó:

—¿Estás soltero, Will?

Él se giró, sorprendido, para mirarla. Se había quitado los auriculares. Parecía muy interesada en aquel detalle.

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿Y tú?

—Evidentemente —rodó los ojos—. La gente de mi edad o son demasiado infantiles o se hacen los adultos, lo que les convierte en doblemente infantiles. —rápidamente cambió de tercio—. ¿Decidiste venir aquí porque te rompieron el corazón?

—Ehh… realmente no. Lamento defraudarte.

—Todo lo contrario. Nico, ¿qué juguete te han dado hoy?

—Ninguno. El doctor Solace no me ha autorizado comer allí.

Entonces fue cuando Will entendió de qué hablaban.

—¿En serio, a tu edad, tomas Happy Meal?

—De nuevo, te digo ¿qué edad se supone que me echas?

* * *

Al siguiente día, Chiara volvió a abrirle la puerta. En esta ocasión, lucía un bañador de color naranja fosforescente y unas gafas de sol enormes que le cubrían casi medio rostro.

—Le acabo de despertar. Estará muy gruñón —dicho esto, la niña se fue corriendo, dejando un rastro de gotitas de agua a su paso.

Debían tener también piscina. No le sorprendió.

El doctor tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala de estar y volvió a contemplar el cuadro de los dos guerreros griegos.

—Ah, estabas aquí —dijo Nico a modo de saludo, y cuando Will lo miró, descubrió que estaba en ropa interior—. ¿Dónde quieres pasarme consulta?

—¿Dónde lo hacía el doctor Rowan?

Nico le condujo a una sala que parecía ser un gimnasio. Nico fue a sentarse en lo que parecía ser un banco de masajes. Al ir detrás de él, Will había podido percibir cuán delgado estaba, eso y… otras cosas también, claro.

—¿Sueles recibir a tus visitantes desnudo?

—No estaba desnudo, y me acababa de duchar. ¿Para qué vestirme si me ibas a mandar que me desnudara al momento siguiente?

—Supongo que… tienes razón —dijo, mientras buscaba en su maletín el fonendoscopio.

—Sólo consiento que me ordenen… en situaciones muy concretas —dijo en un tono que le decía que hablaba de otra cosa, y que sólo le hizo ponerse más nervioso a Will.

X.X.X

—Has perdido todavía más peso —dijo Will, anotando la nueva cifra en su hoja de seguimiento.

Nico se encogió de hombros. Se acababa de bajar de la báscula y ahora caminaba hacia el lateral de la habitación, donde había varias puertas de armarios.

—Estoy trabajando como loco en algo nuevo. De vez en cuando se me olvida comer —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Abrió el armario y sacó una sudadera negra que rápidamente se puso y a la que siguieron unos pantalones también negros muy holgados.

—¿Y haces ejercicio? Aquí pone que el doctor Rowan te recomendó…

—Contraté a un entrenador, el único que se ofrecía a venir hasta aquí… pero no me gustó y lo despedí.

—Supongo que sobra que te diga que esto que me dices no está nada bien.

—¿Prefieres que te complazca a que sea sincero? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

 _Will, céntrate —se recordó a sí mismo—. No entendía por qué con aquel chico toda su profesionalidad se iba al traste. Si era tan poca cosa…_

—Dime que entrenarás conmigo —respondió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo hago todas las mañanas un poco de ejercicio antes de empezar el día —se apresuró a explicar—. Podría venir, así te despertarías a una hora más decente, me aseguraría de que al menos desayunarías bien y haríamos un poco de ejercicio, cosa que también te conviene. Tranquilo, sería cardio suave, para que tu problema respiratorio y tu falta de práctica no supusieran ningún problema.

—¿Falta de práctica? —preguntó Nico, enarcando una ceja. Daba la impresión de que quería decir otra cosa, como si Will hubiera sugerido una cosa diferente al ejercicio… ejercicio normal.

—¿A las 8 te viene bien? —preguntó para dejar de pensar cosas extrañas… las cosas extrañas que parecía dar a entender Nico.

—Debes estar de broma —respondió como si acabaran de insultar a su propia madre.

En cambio, una voz detrás de ellos dijo:

—Las 8 es una hora perfecta.

Era Chiara.

* * *

 _Ya avisé que Nico iba a ser OoC en este fic... es por lo que tenía ciertas dudas sobre si publicar o no. No sé si os gustará el cambio._

 _Espero que Chiara os haya gustado porque ya es mi personaje favorito del fic y tendrá su importancia._

 _Nos leemos prontito._


End file.
